


Time to Learn how to Interact with Demons

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers Lesson 21-22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: I'm being dragged into the Devildom, together with my cousin. How do I navigate this crazy world? My cousin is there to help me. So is Solomon, I think? And A bunch of rowdy demons all vying for our attention. What the hell? I don't know if I like this...
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in year two of the Devildom. It will contain lots spoilers from Lesson 21 and up. It doesn't follow the story exact, but it does in general.  
> Basicly it plays how the story could go with two main characters, instead of one. A male and a female. James and Leila (Leila is actually my MC name in the game) The story plays from the female Point of View, most of the time. I might be occasionally go to the male Point of View, if it suits the story.  
> James is the MC from year one who returns to the Devildom. His lovers are Lucifer and Beelzebub.  
> Leila is the hitchhiker with no pacts. Her lovers will probably be Satan and Belphegor.  
> Mammon, Leviathan and Asmodeus are not specificly coupled to one character, because I think it fit's their personality to be vying for everyones attention. For their own reasons.

I'm in the train to meet with my cousin James in London, where he lives nowadays. I can barely wait to arrive and see him again! We haven't seen each other in so long. He went for some year-long exchange program abroad and even though that finished a year ago allready, I was busy finishing my own studies. But now we finally decided we needed to reconnect again. Face to face. Even if life gets in the way sometimes, we both feel it's important to stay in touch. We are all we have after all, in this world.  
Well, that's not entirely true. I have my grandfather from my mothers side, still. But that's a complicated story. Too complicated to explain to James, he wouldn't really understand. I think. And it's not like I see him often anymore. He has the tendency to disappear from the face of the earth or so it looks like it sometimes. I'm used to it. He's there for me when I need him.

But I am James' only living relative. And he is my favorite person in the world. Where I am shy and awkward, he is spontaneous and popular. But where I stand up for myself and others with a fury, forgetting my shyness for a moment, he often just shrugs and let people walk all over him. At least that's my opinion. He always tells me I have too much of a bad temper. He loves hanging out in big groups, and I much prefer one on one conversations. You get the dynamic? It works for us. I can't wait to spend some weeks in London on holiday and reconnect. Talk about his newest love of his life and all that stuff, hehe. I bet he has fallen in love again on his exchange study.

The train arrives on the station and when getting out I allready see him waiting for me. He seems to be on the phone with someone, but I still toss my suitcases out of the train and run to him to give him a great big hug. He squeezes me back and for a bit we try to see which one of us is the best hugger. It's a draw as usual, but still fun to do. I hear a loud voice on his phone telling James to pay attention in some odd accent. James motions me to wait for a bit so he can finish his call.

Afterwards he turns to me with a huge grin: “I'm so glad to see you again, Leila! I have so much to tell you, but fair warning: you are NOT going to believe a word of it!”  
He grabs one of my suitcases and starts walking out of the stationt towards a cafe. Talking all the while. And it truly is some tale he tells me...

“Okay, so you know I went on this exchange program, yeah? Turns out it transported me to some alternative realm, that exists next to the Human world and guess what? Heaven! I'm not joking!” He says, laughing at my face.

I mean, I bet my face is something to laugh at when I look at him dumbfounded. But not for reasons he thinks. You see, since my grandfather is a sorcerer and I'm a witch, I kind of allready knew about the Celestial Realm, Human World and The Devildom dynamics. He had taught me about it after all, ever since I showed signs of witchpower.

“Ahaha! Your face is hilarious, right now. Leila, please don't put me in an asylum, I'm not lying to you and it's not my imagination.“ He laughs.

I laugh too, a little awkward. Should I tell him about a part of my life I kept secret from him, exactly for the reason of fear he would laugh at me and put me in an asylum? Will he be mad at me? Let's wait it out for now...  
“I won't, don't worry.” I give him a side-hug and we got stuck on the middle of the street with our suitcases and bags in a tangle. Whoops, clumsy me... “Please go on with your story, I'm very curious!”

“Okay, get this!” He continues. “The Devildom, as it is called (yeah, no kidding, I think to myself) is ruled by this demon guy named Diavolo. He has seven sub-rulers, also demons, and they are called the Avatars of Mortal Sin. But the dudes are actually pretty okay to hang around with. And HANDSOME, I'm telling you!” He practically shouts that last part and now I am actually looking at him like he has lost his mind. It only makes him laugh more and he continues again: “I'm serious! So handsome it's a sin in itself! Hahaha! And there's SEVEN of them! Can you imagine the distraction for me that whole year?”

This makes me laugh. It's true, he gets distracted by anything handsome pretty easily. That's a fact. In the meantime we have arrived on a terras to sit on and drink a beer. He goes to tell his story again when we are settled, mindfull that not everybody in the surroundings should hear his tale.  
“Anyway, I wasn't the only one who was invited to this program. There were also two angels and another human guy. He is a sorcerer and he looked old and young at the same time. It was a bit strange to tell you the truth. His name was...”

“Is that the only thing you can tell about me?” We hear a voice behind us and I jump up, because I recognized it!

“SOLOMON!” Both James and me shout out the name at the same time, looking at each other bewildered afterwards.

“You know him?” James asks me.

“Umm, yeah...”

And Solomon is looking at us smirking. Typical of him to be amused by this. I sigh. I guess I have a story now to tell to James as well...

It's James turn to look at me with surprise. He never knew about my grandfather, after all. To the knowledge of everyone I know, the father of my mother was never around. Everybody presumed him to be dead and I never told anyone otherwise.  
We walk away from the terras towards where James is appartment is and in the meantime I try as best as I can to explain everything. Looking at him, while I explain, it seems he understands. It's not easy to tell about a grandfather who is thousands of years old and still looks like our age in a way. Apart from the grey hair. James tells me he understands I could never really tell him. Not before today at least. James really is the best, isn't he? I then also tell him about my magic abilities. Get it all out of the way, right? James is only dissapointed about the fact that he didn't know about it back when he broke his arm. “I could have used a fixer-upper back then.” He jokes. I'm so relieved he's not mad or dissapointed in me, that I give him another crushing hug.

“Allright then!” Solomon suddenly says. “Now that we all know, that we all know each other, shall we get going then?”

James and me look at him surprised. “Go where?”

“To The Devildom of course!” Solomon says with a grin. “Grab your suitcases, King Solomon the Wise grants you your wish!”

And before I know it, we are engulfed in a bright white light, which seems to have a portal in the middle. James grins at me, links his arm with mine, grabs both my suitcases and drags me after Solomon. Through the portal.

“Awesome!” He says to me. “You're gonna love it, Leila!”


	2. Dropped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just dropped into hell. Yay!

While I fall down, I hear several people shouting.

“What's happenin'?”

“Is that someone coming through that portal?”

“Wait... Is that James?”

“Umph...”

I land on something quite solid, but it still cushioned my fall, so that's good at least. While I'm trying to get my bearings, I see my cousin being crowded by a bunch of very tall guys. I mean, James and me are not short, with us both being 180 cm, but these men are all at least 10 cm taller. I'm not used to it.

“Um... Could you get off me?” I suddenly realize that someone has spoken to me, because I'm sitting on top of yet another guy, who I apparently landed on.

While I get off him, embarrassed, Solomon laughs at me. “Sorry, Leila, I should have told you to mind where you land, when coming out of the portal” I can tell he's not actually sorry. At all. Seriously, sometimes... Ugh...

“Not that I'm not happy to see you again, James. But can you tell me why you fell out of thin air and why this girl fell on top of my head?” The guy I fell on, looks at me frowning.

“Because... Gravity?” James tells him.

“Is that right?” The blond guy says. “Is that your way of telling me that she and me are drawn to each other?” He winks at me.  
One of the other guys scoffs, telling him “You like that explanation, don't you Satan?”

I roll my eyes. “More like you were in the way.” Oh crap, I just had a big mouth to Satan, hes gonna kill me now! I gotta fix this! “Sorry, by the way. And thank you for catching me.” In my mind I cross my fingers, hoping this was enough.

He just shrugs and gives his attention to James once more. “It's a sassy one, that girl you brought. Is she your girlfriend? Didn't think you were the type for girlfriends.”

“I'm still not.” James says with a grin, still in the arms of all those guys. This must be actual heaven for him, even though we are technically in hell. “She is my cousin and my best friend. Also, apparently she is Solomons granddaughter, for your information.” He adds.

Dammit. Did you have to tell them that? Now they're all looking at me! You know I don't like that, James! And what's up what the eyes of these guys? They're all so intense, I can't stand it!

“Truly?” One of the guys looks at me with his golden eyes. “You never told us you had currently a family, Solomon.”

“All by design.” Solomon says. “I had to protect her, while she was growing up. But now that she is done studying, and she is also related to James, I thought it was time for her to learn how to interact with demons.”

I can tell the guys all bristle with that statement. Looking at me with suspision. I can practically see them thinking that Solomon wants me to make some pacts here. I mean, I can't really blame them, my grandfather is quite the collector. I try to diffuse the situation.

“He didn't tell me this plan up until now, honestly.” I say, making Solomon smile. Why is he doing that? “He just took James and me to here five minutes ago. Honestly? He does stuff like this all the time to me. Taking me to trips and places. It does help me learn more about witchcraft and stuff, though.” I shrug. I see Solomon and James looking proud at me: Good girl, don't be shy around these demons. Oh god, this is going to be awfull!

“So, a witch, eh?” The golden eyed demon steps closer as if to have a good look at me. It's not like its visible on the outside, I think to myself, annoyed. “Interesting, interesting...”

One of the other guys speaks up. This one seems to be non-stop chewing on something and has purple-ish eyes and gorgeous red hair. Wait, what am I thinking? “If she's James family, does that mean that she is a descendant from Lilith too?”

What kind of weird quistion is that, I think to myself. But to my surprise, all demon faces light up by that question and a cacaphony of enthousiast shouts errupts, while James is beaming at me. What in the world is going on?!

One of the other demons, the one who is just too beautiful to be natural, practically squeels: “Oooohhh! Wouldn't that be amazing? James, why didn't you tell us about this gorgeous creature? Oh, if I had known this, I would have opted for a more thorough shower routine this morning!” Then he starts fussing with my hair, glasses and clothes. Um. Too close, demon-who-I-don't-know!

Still confused by that last bit and the guy suddenly being all over me, someone else allready asks him. “What does your shower routine have to do with James bringing a girl? You know what? Never mind!”

James aks the golden eyed demon in the meantime. “Could you find out, Diavolo? Her father and my mother were siblings. Does my being decendant from Lilith come from my mothers side?”

“What is everyone talking about?” I try to ask, but nobody hears me. It's still a loud noisy bunch. Honestly, I did not expect this from the Mortal Sins. Though being unruly makes sense, I guess.

“Barbatos is not here at the moment. As you know, he did the research last year.” Diavolo tels him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Now if you'll excuse us, we were actually in the middle of a meeting when you dropped out of the sky.”

“Yes.” A dark haired demon with scary red-ish eyes walks over to James. “I will give you the key of the House of Lamentation, James. Go there with your cousin and we will join you there shortly.”

I see James beam and blush at him and my eyes are almost popping out by watching this. Is James, the ever flirt, never serious about any crush ever before, actually in love with this demon? Sure looks like it. I will not tease him with it, but I am going to ask him about this later!

“Thank you, Lucifer” James accepts the key and gives the demon hug and a kiss on the lips. Which causes another erruption of shouts and whooping. By now I just go with the flow I guess. James life has seriously become different when he was here. I'll ask him later. I need to know all the details! Well, not all of them. Gross! But more details, definitely! Maybe I need to make an anti-love potion, if it turns out he's being bewitched by that scary demon.

Solomon walks with us to the House of Lamentation. While they are both carrying my suitcases, yes they made it through the portal too, they talk about the last time they were here. It gives me time to gather my bearings and look around the town we walk through. It seems nice. It looks a bit romantic, even. Well-lit. With lots of fairy lights. Thankfully, because its a very dark day. Is it always this dark here? The weather seems fine.  
My mind drifts all kinds directions as I always do when I need time for myself. Both James and Solomon know that about me.  
Then we are at the place we will be staying. The House of Lamentation. Weird name. I'm not going to ask. I don't think I want to know. It looks like a haunted house. And I hate those things! How come I ended up in my own actual horror story? Ugh...

Inside, Solomon says goodbye to us. Telling he has some business to do in the Devildom somewhere and that's it. Typical. He might be my grandfather, but he is so strange. James looks at me like he wants to say it.

“I know. You can say it.” I tell him.

He laughs. “Your grandfather is strange.”

“He sure is!”

Then we both burst out laughing. He hugs me again and tells me “I'm so glad you are with me this time, Leila! You're going to love it! Did you see those guys? Didn't I tell you how handsome they were?”

Gosh, he's so excited. How can I not be affected by that too? I'm scared, but I'm getting excited too, just by looking at him. It's his greatest goal to always try to get me out of my shell whenever we go somewhere.  
“They are! I can't believe someone like that exists. And there's seven of them! And their eyes!” I make my eyes big for good measure. “Don't tell them I said that! And they all seem to love you very much! Come on! I demand more details and stories, this instant!”


	3. Dining with Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go eat together, since I'm not on the menu.

“...and thats how I ended up making the seventh and final pact.” James finishes his story. His face is glowing, I can tell he is truly happy now. “And we sealed it with a kiss and... umm... other things...” He says, blushing.

We're sitting in a room James called the common room. It has a stuffed dragon hanging above the hearth, because why not, but it is otherwise very comfortable and cosy. Im gaping at James. The tale he just told me is so hard to believe, were it not that I'm sitting right here, with proof of it all around me. So I believe him making pacts with demons too.

“So, umm...” I start. “I'm sure someone has told you... This thing about making pacts...”

“What are you trying to say?” He asks me.

“Well... You know how it adds about 100 years, if not more, to your normal lifespan, right?” I ask him, looking at him carefully. He looks at me so surprised, I actually think his eyes will pop out. “Like, how else do you figure Solomon is so old, yet still so young? He has pacts with 72 demons! He's going to live forever. You made seven pacts, so I think you get to live for at least another 750 years...” I ramble out quickly, sharing my knowledge. James is speechless. I carefully take his hand. “I thought you knew? Why didn't they tell you?”

“Wow... I got to think about that... Wow...” Is all he says. I get it. I will leave him to his thoughts and wait for him to come to me if he has more questions. Dammit, Solomon. You could have told him, I think annoyed.

Then we hear a voice sing out from the front door. “We're hooome!!” That's Asmodeus, I know now. James told me about all the guys so I would recognise them now.

“James! Are you here? You're here, right?” Leviathan comes storming into the common room, followed by Mammon.

“You didn't go scamperin' back to the human world? Good!” That's most likely the guy I heard when James was talking on the phone earlier today.

“So what do you guys want for dinner?” Beelzebub asks us, while he plops down next to James and puts his arm around his schoulder. I can recognise him easily from his catchphrase, James told me. “I'm so hungry, I going to die...” Yup, that's the one! I smile a bit.

“Obviously you like some good Devildom cooking, right?” Satan tells us. “Get the new human used to our ways of cooking right away.”

“Or we can have Human World food if you want.” Belphegor contradicts Satan, while he goes to sit next to me. “To make the transition less sudden.” He gives me a nice smile. Aww, that's sweet, I think by myself. “You have to make that yourself, though.” Okay, never mind... They're demons, Leila. Remember that. I tell myself.

Lucifer sighs and tells James about how much the trip back home tested his patience. “All they could do was talk about how happy they were that you are back, James, and what you want to eat.”

James shakes his head, as if getting out of a daze, and sees all his demons looking at him. “Oh, yeah okay... How about we let Leila decide?” He says, trying to include me. He obviously is still thinking about our conversation earlier. It's hard for him to make decissions, when his mind is elsewhere. He probably only heard half of the barrage of questions.

“How about a bit of both?” I suggest, earning a beaming smile from Beelzebub. Guess that's all there is to make friends with the Avatar of Gluttony.

“Seems like you're a mediator as well.” Satan says.

Belphegor agrees. “Sure weird to have those in the Devildom, but oh well. You made Beel happy, so I guess I'll like you too.” He tells me, wrapping an arm around me.

I blink at him. What a weird reason for making friends. I don't even know these guys, but he decides to like me, just because I made his brother like me? I guess I'll just go with it for now. Though he should not put his head on my shoulder to fall asleep... “Hey!” I poke him. “Don't fall asleep on me!” He just grumbles a bit, but goes to sit up straight, still his arm around me, though.

I see James is present again and laughing at me. He gives me a thumbs up, even! What the hell? I give him a look. Ever since James and I were young, we developed some way to communicate with each other without making sound. Handgestures, bodylanguage, ways to shift our eyes, lip-reading, facial expressions. We use it all in some kind of secret language. We have become quite good in understanding each other without speech. I don't remember when we started doing it, but it came in handy in more than one occasion when we we're little and we stole the freshly baked cookies, or something like that.

I'm thankful for this now as I try to communicate with him without words: _What is going on?_

_You made a friend._ He grins

 _That explains nothing!_

He just laughs again.

“Anyway, just cook something, before Beel destroys the kitchen again.” Lucifer tells everybody. “I don't care what you're going to make!” I guess Lucifer is the mom of the family. Certainly bossy.

That makes them all move towards the kitchen, dragging us along with them. James had given me a tour of the House earlier, so now I know most of the important rooms. Still, the kitchen amazes me. Its so huge! There are in no time several cauldrons on the stove as all the brothers start to cook in harmony. Well, relative harmony. They argue about how Lucifer was so excited that James was back he couldn't keep himself composed during the meeting. Lucifer is denying, but James smiles at him and gives him a kiss. Seriously, I need to get used to that quickly, I don't want to seem judgemental about James kissing demons... It's like racism, right? I'm not like that, I decide. If James likes these guys, I try my best to like them too.

Later, at the dinner table, they're all still being very loud. I just quietly observe the chaos. Something about the weird taste of the soup. I didn't eat it, I'm not that fond of soup, so I gave it to Beelzebub, earning another bright smile from him and Belphegor. Yup, I got this. I can navigate this crazy demon family.

“By the way, Leila.” I suddenly hear someone speak my name. It's Asmodeus. “Lord Diavolo called to Barbatos after you two left today, to ask for confirmation and guess what?”

“What?” I ask him. I don't know what he means with confirmation.

James perks up, however. “Oh! Is it about if Leila is a descendant of Lilith too?” He asks in my place.

“It is!” Asmodeus sings. “And she is!”

Lucifer explains. “Because you said your mother and her father are siblings, it was easy to find out. You are a descendant because of your mother, so she is, because of her father.” He tells James, while giving me a friendly smile.

All the demons look at me now with big smiles. James had told me a bit about Lilith and how important she was to them. I feel I'm being accepted by all of them, just because of this fact. Kind of bizar. But what isn't about the past few hours? James comes, giving me a big strong hug again and that makes half of the brothers enthousiast to do that too. Before I know it, I'm in the middle of a demon group hug. It's the scariest thing that happened in my life.

“Allright guys, let her go.” James tells them, seeing the panic in my eyes. “Let her get used to the idea of being accepted into a demon family first, a least. Before you all go hugging her.”

“Oh, but you are huggers! And I love that!” Asmodeus can't let go of me. “I allready know I'm going to love her! We're going to have so much fun, aren't we, Leila?” He says, squeezing me more.

“Um... Sure?”

“Oh aren't you the cutest?” He gives me a kiss on the lips.

Lucifer suddenly booms out. “Let her go, Asmodeus!”

“Fine, fine.” He goes to sit down in his chair again.

Finally able to breathe again, I sit back too. My face is probably as red as a tomato. What is this place? I'm feeling too shy to look around the table, so I don't see all brothers giving Asmodeus dirty looks, while he looks smug: That's right, he's the first one who got to give the new human a kiss!


	4. Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something odd with the soup.

“Tomorrow I'm going to have a look at all your clothes and beauty products you brought in those suitcases of yours.” Asmodeus announces to me. “It's going to be fun!”

“You are? It is?” I ask him. “I didn't bring anything special. I was just going to stay for a while with James in his place before I was dragged to here.”At least I'm prepared for dressing in the morning, I think with relieve.

“Don't you worry, doll.” Why do I get the feeling that this guy is actually planning on dressing me up like a doll? “I will help you look fabulous! You allready have such gorgeous long hair, but you shouldn't wear it in a ponytail like that. And you have to get rid of those glasses, that just won't do for those pretty green eyes. And I have just the right idea of clothes that would look stunning on your figure.”

I honestly can't tell if he is insulting me or complimenting me and my appearance. It definitely is annoying, though.  
“Look Asmodeus, I don't care about what you or anyone else thinks about the way I look. If you can make me pretty, fine. But I like to be comfortable. So I keep the glasses. And the ponytail. And don't you dare to throw away any of my clothes.” James had told me stories about Asmodeus and I think it's best to set up boundaries with this one right away.

He blinks innocently at me and just gives me a smile. “We will see, doll.” Ugh... And don't call me doll, I think to myself. I have a bad feeling about this.

“Aaanyway...” I hear someone else saying. It is Leviathan, this time, obviously bored by the conversation about clothes. In my mind, I thank him for changing the subject. “Look at this James, I got this today from Akuzon. I'm going to put it on display in my room. ” He shows everybody an empty bottle. I mean, sure it looks pretty. I never seen a glass bottle like it has been made out of gold. “It is a bottle of Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup!” He says, looking around the table proudly.

“Why are you putting an empty bottle on display?” Lucifer asks him.

“Empty? What do you mean, Lucifer? I just got this today, it can't be emp-” Leviathan starts. “WAIT A MINUTE!” He then yells. “It is empty! IT'S EMPTY!”

“Oh yeah, that's 'cause I used it in the soup.” Mammon tells him. “Like, I thought newt extract sounded kinda good so I dumped it in.”

“It's SYRUP! Not EXTRACT! You moron!” Leviathan seems pissed. “And I bought it from Akuzon, so why did YOU use it? Unbelievable!”

“Well, it's your fault for leavin' it somewhere I could take it.” Mammon just shrugs, as if that is in any way an acceptable excuse.

James tries to change the subject by asking. “So then, what is this Gold Hellfire... stuff?”  
And the others want to know now too. So Leviathan goes to explain in extent what this Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup is. I have heard of it before myself, from Solomon, but I forgot the details. I just know he uses it sometimes to control his demons better. Having 72 of them isn't easy I guess. I think seven of them is allready a lot to handle.

“You see, Hellfire Newt Syrup is a real-life product modeled after 'dragon fog' from TSL. The secret remedy of the Dragoul folk!”

“So it's a vanity item for nerds?” Someone asks.

“No wait! I have actually heard of it!” Asmodeus says.

I can't help but share my knowledge now too, encouraged by Leviathans enthousiasm. “Yeah, I have heard of it too. It's made using newts that caught fire and burned to death in the Human World and were later reincarnated here in the Devildom, right?”

“Bingo!” Leviathan looks at me with appreciation. “How do you know that?”

“Oh, um... I'm a witch, remember? Solomon taught me about it, but I don't remember what it was used for. I didn't think I would ever want to use it, when he taught me, so...” I shrug.  
I see Satan frown at me at that last bit. Oh right, He's the guy who is knowledgable. He probably thinks it dumb of me, to just forget about stuff that I don't think is important.

“Okay, then what is this syrup of yours supposed to do exactly?” Satan asks Leviathan.

Leviathan starts snickering. “That wasn't REGULAR Hellfire Newt Syrup, it was the Gold version, which is supposed to...” He suddenly stops talking as if something gives him a scare.

Lucifer asks him “What is it, Levi? Your face is suddenly bright red.”

“N-N-Nothing! It's nothing...!” Levi starts stuttering, while we all look at him in surprise and curiousity. “Listen, James, Leila... Whatever you do, stay away from my room! You got that? Stay away!” And then he runs off. I stare after him. What the hell is this now? Weirdo.

I see the others frowning too, looking at the door Leviathan just dissappeared behind. “...What the hell has gotten into HIM?” Mammon speaks everybodies mind.

“Right. Well, whatever.” Lucifer shrugs. “James, you can have your old room back. I think we kept some of your stuff and clothes that you couldn't bring back to the Human World last year. We hoped you would return, and so you did.” He looks at James with a tender smile. He almost looks nice when he does that, I have to admit.  
“Leila, I think it's a good idea for you to stay in the attic. It has a comfortable bed allready and it's spacious enough. You should be able to set up a small laboratory for potion making too, if you so wish.” Okay, I have to admit again, that does sound considerate of him.

I give him a shy smile. “Thank you, Lucifer. And sorry for just dropping in, I really didn't know this would happen today.” I feel awkward under his gaze. It's piercing and uncomfortable. I can't see what he thinks. His nice expressions seem to be only reserved for James. “It's not a problem at all.” He just tells me. I guess I just have to believe him on that.

James sees my awkwardness and jumps up. “Let's get your stuff up in the attic then, Leila!” He starts off to the common room, where we dropped all my stuff for the moment. I quickly give an awkward wave to the brothers and follow him.  
Loaded with my suitcases, the two of us climb all the stairs up to the attic. There is the room, James told me about. The room where Belphegor was locked up for the first couple of months of his stay. James didn't tell me everything about it, I can just tell. But knowing him, he probably thinks it's for the better that way. I bet the first few months of his stay weren't that great, with this bunch of rowdy demons and with no pacts to settle them down. It will be easier for me, I think. I hope. Considering they are all loving James in one way or another and therefor like me, because were cousins. It's good to have connections,  
I smile to myself. Maybe this is going to be fun, after all. I just have to keep Asmodeus out of my closet and my bed. And I have to keep Beelzebub out of my fridge, I probably have to put a repellant spell on it.

I see James look at me smiling. “I can see you're allready making plans on how to handle my demons.”

I laugh too. “Yeah well, I don't have pacts to keep them under control, like you.”

“You could, though. They probably wouldn't mind.” He tells me. “I can tell they are allready starting to like you. And being a descendant is a plus. And being my cousin and bestie is a major plus!”

“I dunno... I'm not really into the idea of making pacts. I'm not Solomon, you know? It's probably one of the reasons he brought me here, though. His way of teaching me the next step in my witchcraft education, but I don't see any good reason to want to do it.”

He drops my suitcases in the middle of the room and hugs me again.  
“In any case, Im glad you're here. Don't worry. You just do what you like to do, like always. And if making pacts is one of them, that's good. And if not, then that's also good. I'm going to my room now to settle in as well. I'll see ya later, allright?”

“Allright. I think I'm going to that library you mentioned, after I have unpacked. See if I can find any information on that syrup.”

“Good plan, I will find you later!” And off he goes.


	5. Satans research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dangerous to research with a demon.

After he left, I take a good look around the room. There is a window. The floor is wood and is covered in soft carpets. Nice. I like to walk barefoot in my own space. In the middle of the room there is this huge bed where at least 3 people could sleep in, with room to spare. It's covered in blankets and pillows and there's all this drapery around it. It looks a bit much to my liking, but I can fix that later. It looks very soft and comfortable. I think I'm going to sleep well here.  
There is indeed also enough room for other stuff I might need. I need to make a list for some furniture. A laboratory for potion making, as Lucifer mentioned, at least. I think I'm going to need a desk for my laptop. I probably need a vanity of some kind, I make a mental note. Putting on make-up with my tiny traveling mirror, while sitting on my bed is going to be annoying.  
I see that I allready have a spacious closet and a mini-fridge. Something that could be used as a cooking station even. Cabinets and all. It's like this was used as an apartment. It probably was, since it was used to keep a demon prisoner. It even has a small bathroom. Just a shower, a sink and a toilet, but that's fine.  
For the rest this is a nice space, I think to myself, content. I just wish I brought some of my spellbooks, but how could I have know this was going to happen? I will manage. Most of the important ones I know allready, anyway.  
I start unpacking my bags and suitcases. I leave my laptop, which survived the trip to the Devildom by some kind of miracle, under a few pillows and put a spell over it, so that Mammon can't take it, in case he goes snooping through my stuff. I also put a spell on my closet protecting my clothes against Asmodeus and a spell on the fridge, protecting future snacks and potions I most likely will be making, against Beelzebub.  
I think I'm ready to go researching, now, I nod to myself.

When I reach the library, I see Satan practically burried under a pile of books. I knock, to see if he doesn't mind to be disturbed by me. If he's going to look annoyed, I'm outta here!

But he looks up and gives me a friendly nod. “Ah, Leila. I figured you would come here too for research.”

“You did?” I ask.

“Yes, since you mentioned you knew about the Syrup before. It's only natural to look up the information you have forgotten, right?”

“Yes, that's right. I thought Leviathans reaction was quite suspicious.” I say with a laugh and he nods. “I mean, I get why he doesn't want me to come visit, he doesn't even know me, but he seems to like James too much for just shutting him out, like that. Are you looking for that information as well?” I ask him.

“I am, but I can't seem to find it in here.” He rubs his chin. “Maybe I have brought that book to my room? I'm going over there now and you should come with me.”

“Oh... Okay.” I say quietly.

He smiles at me. “No need to be nervous, I won't hurt you. Now, let's go.” He grabs my arm and escorts me out of the library.

Whatever I was expecting Satans room would look like, It wasn't this: Satan seems to be such an organized demon, but his room was one big mess of books. Everywhere! I'm good at making a mess too, but this goes above and beyond what I'm capable of!

He looks at me when I let out a giggle at the sight. “What's so funny?”

“Oh. Nothing...”

“Right. Anyway, as you can see, I have a lot of books. I like to read to gain knowledge. The way I see it, knowledge is power. You can't dismiss a person who is well-informed, don't you agree?” I nod at him, I do agree with that. “I do know where I put everything, even though it doesn't look like it.” He continues. “The book we're looking for is an encyclopedia of potion information written by human witches. It should therefor be somewhere over here.” He takes me to a corner of his room.

“Is it that book there on the shelf?” I point out to a familiar looking work.

He looks up and smiles. “Yes, there it is. It's good that I have a witch with me.” He reaches out to grab it, bumping into me in the proces, so that I lose my balance. But before I fall into a stack of books, he grabs my hand and pulls me back. We're standing very close now, which makes me uncomfortable, especially when he's looking straight into my eyes with those intense green eyes of his. I almost don't dare to breathe. He smiles again at me. “Sorry for bumping into you like that. Guess I can't help being drawn to you, hehe.” He winks at me. “You're okay, right?”

I nod. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm totally fine! I'm just going to live with seven demons who all seem to be able to totally mesmerize me with their eyes. And why is he so nice? Isn't he supposed to be the Avatar of Wrath? I don't think he is faking it to me, I can usually tell... Dammit! My life here is going to be a disaster! I need to get myself under control and fast!

“Now, let's see what we have here.” Satan seems to not have noticed my anxiety and starts flipping through the pages. “Ah, here we go. Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup... The term 'hellfire newt' refers to a newt reborn in the Devildom, after being consumed by fire in the Human World.” He looks at me. “You were correct on that.” Then he continues. “Hellfire newts are mainly used in remedies and elixirs meant to restore and revitalize the body as wel as sexual desire. A number of different remedies contain hellfire newt as an ingredient and one of the most well-known is called Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup. When consumed by demons, Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup causes a state of infatuation.”

“A state of infatuation?” I ask. Crap, I remember again why I wanted to have nothing to do with it, back when Solomon taught me about that potion. Keep your head cool, Leila. Demons are known to want to hunt, if you try to escape them. The door is still open at least...

While I'm nearly panicking, Satan continues with reading the book, seemingly oblivious. “More specifically, it works as a potent aphrodisiac, causing demons to experience very powerful sexual urges...” He looks at me again. “... Interesting.” I'm almost ready to run from the room, but he continues. “Notably, this heightened sexual desire is felt towards humans only. It is currently unknown why the effect is limited to humans. The syrup's effect wears off after a few days in the majority of cases. In certain instances, however, it is reported to have persisted for upwards of two hundred years. If a demon has forged a pact with a human, the syrup's effect can be neutralized by carrying out a command issued by the human master. This is the most effective way, of curing demons of it's influence.”

“Heh, I guess that answers our question...” I say, nervously. What is he going to do? I wish James was here to give him a command!

Satan closes the book slowly, while looking at me. “Yes, I have noticed that I've started to feel some really intense urges, whenever I looked at you. Sort of like a fire flaring up.” He takes a step towards me, and I take a step back. “Now it all makes sense. It's a really powerfull potion.” He takes another step. “Well, Leila, I hope you're ready for what's to come...”

Nope! Nope! I'm definitely not ready for what is to come! How can this even be happening? James! Where are you!! I'm screaming inside my head. But in reality all I can do is try to walk towards the door, but he moves to block my exit.

"C-Could you not look at me like that?" I ask him. It's like he is hypnotizing me. I can't look away from him. My mind wants to escape that gaze, but I just can't seem to actually do it.

He acts surprised and then smiles. "What do you mean, Leila? You don't want me to stare at you? I want to, what's the problem?" Staring at me with those hypnotizing eyes, he asks me. “Leila, would you like to find out how powerful the effects of that potion really are?”

“What do you mean?” I try to feign ignorance, but it comes out like a pitiful squeek.

He laughs. “Do you really don't know? Or are you just pretending not to know? ”He starts circling me away from the doorway. “Well, don't worry. You are about to find out.” Suddenly he is right in front of me. I jump in surprise. Damn, those demons are fast! “So tell me, Leila... What do you think of when you look at me?”

“I... I think your eyes are really beautiful?” Seriously? Why couldn't I just lie? Nooo, just encourage him, why don't you! What is wrong with me? I want to give myself a facepalm, but I can barely move.

“Is that right? That fire inside me now starts to burn even hotter. So what do we do about that?” He smiles at me again as I try to go around him to get to the door, but he starts backing me up against a giant pile of books. “Where are you going, Leila? You can't outrun a demon, you know?”

CRASH!

I accidently let the whole pile come tumbling down. We both look at all the books strewn around, the hypnotizing spell he put on me is broken.

“Ugh...” He says, annoyed. “The cleanup is is going to be a nightmare.”

I giggle when I see some of the book titles. Most of the books are about cats. “Soo, you're really into cats, huh?”

“What's so funny about that?” He frowns.

“Nothing, nothing! I'm a cat person myself.” I point at myself. “You know, being a witch and all that.”

“Yeah? At least we have that in common, then. You can't distract me though, Leila. I still want to kiss you. To start with...”

“I think you should stop now, Satan” Suddenly we hear a voice from the doorway. It's James. Oh, thank god! “I will give you a command so you don't feel that urge anymore.” He steps into Satans room and goes to stand right in between us. “Satan, I command you to give me a hug.”

I look at my cousin with surprise. A hug? But I see Satan smile and then he hugs James. After he releases him, he looks much different. A whole lot less predatory.

He looks at me and says. “Sorry about that, Leila. The fire is gone now. I still think you're cute though.” He strokes my cheek softly, making me blush. Ugh! Terrible habit! Why do I always do that, when I really don't want to?

“I think you owe Leila something for stalking her around in your room. What do you think, Satan?” James asks him, but it still kind of sounds like a command.

“Sure, I guess you're right. I did take advantage of the fact she didn't have a pact with me.” He looks at me, giving me a smirk. I can see that he is not actually feeling guilty about it. “You can give me one order and I promise to do as you wish, Leila.”

Ah-ha! Now I got you, Satan! Time for some pay back! I think to myself and a mischievious smile starts creeping up my face. James allready knows what that means.

“Allright then.” I say. “In that case, since I'm a cat person and you are too, I'd like you to pretend you are a cat and meow for me!”

James burst out laughing and Satan looks surprised at first, but then starts laughing with him. “Ahaha! I guess I deserved that!” Then he fixes his face and starts to look at me real cute. He starts purring and then I hear. “Meooow...” He gives me a big grin afterwards. “Happy now?”

“So happy.” I laugh and give him my biggest grin. I'm glad he didn't get mad for it and we seem to still be on good terms, after this whole ordeal. I feel like maybe I can become friends with this demon.

“You better not tell this happened to anyone else, you got that?”

“I promise.”

Suddenly Satan is all business again. “I think I should text my brothers now, about the effects of the syrup. You should stay with Leila for now, James. She doesn't have a pact with anyone and if she runs into one of my brothers, she's going to be in trouble again. I doubt they would be as nice as me.”

I'm about to say that he wasn't nice to me at all, but James covers my mouth and he nods at Satan. “I watch over her, don't worry.” And then he drags me out of Satans room. “Lets get you back to the attic.” He tells me.


	6. Beelzebubs Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are on the menu!

James' Devildom phone starts chiming with a whole barrage of messages, as soon as we leave Satans room. While we are on the way to the attic, he tells me he has a secret feature on his phone where he can spy on other peoples conversations. I partly think that's awesome and partly think that's criminal. But I decide that since we are in the Devildom, we better have every advantage we can get.

“Exactly my sentiment when I first came here. “James grins. “See? We're smart, you and I.” He opens up his chatbox and let me read with him, while we head up the stairs.

**The Demon Brothers (7)**

< **Satan:** I figured out what that syrup actually does.  
< **Belphegor:** Excellent. Nice work, Satan.  
< **Satan:** It's an aphrodisiac that causes overpowering sexual urges. Toward humans specificly. Leila was helping me research when the effects of the syrup kicked in. I think I have scared her.  
< **Mammon:** WHAT?!  
< **Satan:** Yeah. Oh, also... If you obey a command given by your human master, it cancels the effect. FYI.  
< **Asmodeus:** So, you're saying that James came to rescue her, by giving you some sort of command, which you then followed. And that cured you? Do I have that straight?  
< **Satan:** Well... yes and no. I still feel attracted to her. The strong sexual urge has subsided, though. So I'm not sure if that has anything to do with the syrup.  
< **Satan:** James made me follow a command of Leila too. As punishment for scaring her.  
< **Mammon:** Whoa, hold on! WHAT?!  
< **Mammon:** What sorta command are we talkin' about, Satan?  
< **Satan:** It's  
< **Satan:** a  
< **Satan:** secret.  
< **Mammon:** ARE YA FOR REAL?!  
< **Lucifer:** Listen up, all of you. Don't make any wrong moves towards James. Or Leila.  
< **Asmodeus:** Aww, come on Lucifer! It'd be so much FUN!  
< **Satan:** Don't worry, Lucifer. I told James to stick with Leila, since she doesn't have pacts with us.  
< **Lucifer:** Well done.  
< **Asmodeus:** Ooohhh! This is so exciting!  
< **Lucifer:** ASMODEUS!!

I blink at the messages and look at James. “Well, that was informative. So, what I gather from that, is that Mammon is nervous about following commands, Asmodeus is most likely going to hunt us down to be commanded by you, and Lucifer is worried for us. Well, mostly you, probably”

“And Satan has developed a crush on you, yes.” James grins at me, watching me getting a red face again.

“Well, that's probably a residu effect from the syrup.” I try to shrug it off.

“Oh, I don't know. I think he liked you the moment you fell on top of him” He teases me.

I scoff. “Don't be ridiculous! There's no such thing as love at first sight. And falling for someone, literally? That's nonsense!”

“Not for you maybe, but I have experienced it plenty of times! And I have seen guys instantly falling for you too. You just never wanted to see it, yourself. But we have had this conversation before and I know we will never agree on this. Just one question, though.”

“What is it?” I ask him.

“When he was staring into your eyes like that, you really didn't feel anything at all? Because from where I was standing, it looked really hot.” He tells me, fanning at his face with his hands and then quickly dodges as I am about to punch him.

“Ugh, shut up!” But he starts laughing and I can't help but laugh too.

In some kind of staircase where lots of portrets are hanging on the walls, we run into Beelzebub. He walks over to us in a relaxed way to greet us.  
“Hey, James, Leila. Where are you heading? I didn't expect to run into you here.” He gives us his broad smile and gives James a big hug. He just seems like such a nice guy, I can hardly believe this is a demon.

“We are going to Leila's room to hang out.” James tells him. “What about you?”

“Oh you know, James. Nothing has changed really.” He laughs out loud. “I'm hungry again, so I'm heading towards the kitchen. There should be some Devildom cake leftovers. You two should come with me. I bet you never tasted Devildom cake, Leila?” I shake my head. “Well, let's go. We'll fix that. It's way to early to go to bed, anyway, right?”

James and me look at each other and have our silent conversation again: _Should we?_  
 _I dont know._  
 _He seems fine, though._  
 _Right?_  
“Allright, we come with you.” James decides.

In the kitchen Beelzebub starts looking for the cake. “Ah, I'm sorry you guys. Seems like someone else beat us to it. Let's see if we can find something else.” He starts rummaging through several cupboards and cabinets and in the fridge and freezer.  
“Hey James, ever since you left the Devildom, I have felt like I was missing out on breakfast.”

I look at James: _What the hell is he talking about?_  
 _Don't worry, that's just a Beel thing to say._

“I really missed you, James. Which is why I'm so happy that you're back.”

“I missed you too, Beel.”

“Hey James. Do you remember when we went to the Demon Lords Castle to go on retreat? We had such good food back then, right? Barbatos cooked the first day, and you and Solomon cooked the last day...”

“Solomon cooked?” I ask. “You poor guys... I feel sorry for you.”

Beel laughs. “Yeah, I'm not so picky with food, but that was absolutely awful. Good thing James cooking was incredible, so it was all right.” He smiles happily. “Luke cooked on the second day, do you remember James? Some delicious Celestial food. What was it called again? I think it was something like... Honey... um, honey something. I know it was made from plenty of honey, and...” Beel suddenly looks tense.  
“That's weird. I feel hungry, but suddenly it feels like a different kind of hunger. Like a burning hunger.”

I sneak a glance at James: _Is he allright?_  
 _I don't know..._

“Well, whatever.” Beelzebub continues. “I remember that it was made from lots of honey and it tasted so sweet and it smelled so nice...”  
In an instant Beelzebub stands before us, making us jump in surprise. “You know James, you smell pretty amazing yourself. Do you think I can taste you? I want to know what it's like to nibble on you. I think I'm feeling hungry... for you. I can't resist it any longer, Could I nibble on you? Just a taste... James...”

It's like James is under a spell now. He stares into Beelzebub eyes, completelt frozen. I need to do something and quick!

“How about you nibble on something else?” I ask Beelzebub. “I can make a cake in sixty minutes, how's that sound?” I don't want my cousin getting eaten by this demon, who suddenly looks a lot more scary to me.

Beelzebub looks at me angryly: "Didn't you hear what I said? It has to be James! Otherwise there's no point. Though you smell good too.” He turns to me.

I quickly grab the first thing I see. “Here! Just have something to tide you over!”

“Wait, stop!” Beelzebub yells, but it is too late. The thing I grabbed explodes in my hand and suddenly all three of us and half the kitchen is covered in whipped cream. “That cream puff you just grabbed, that was Belphie's. And it looks like he cursed it to explode if anyone else touched it.”

“Oh.” I make a mental note: That's so cool! I need to learn that spell as quickly as possible!

“What a waste of a good dessert. That explosion sent whipped cream flying everywhere. You two are covered in it too. You both look so delicious now... If your plan was to distract me, I'd say it backfired.” He starts coming for us again. “We have to get rid of all that whipped cream that is covering you two, right? Now, how do we do that...”

“Seriously?” I yell at him, suddenly furious and done with this demon trying to toy with us. “Just go grab us a towel, Beelzebub!”

Beelzebub smirks at me. “You can't order me, Leila.”

“But I can.” James says. “I command you to do as Leila said, Beelzebub.”

“Right, of course... Sorry... Wait here a minute.”

A little later, James and me are cooking something nice for Beelzebub. He has changed from the terrifying hungry demon into the lovable teddybear again. I'm still amazed by the transformation. He went from a demon on the hunt, to this sweet giant again. But I stay careful around this one from now on. He seems to see literally everything as edible. I shiver.

“Hey James, Leila,” He says while happily munching on his snacks. “I was really acting weird earlier, huh? Was that the effect of the Syrup? Sorry for putting you through that...”

“It's allright Beel, we survived.” James winks at him and blows him a kiss, obviously not to bothered by the whole thing. I guess it's less scary if you have a pact as backup. And he seems to know how to handle him.

“Ugh... I dont believe this!” Suddenly we hear a voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen. When we look up, we see Belphegor coming in and he looks angry. “You touched my cream puff, didn't you?


	7. Hanging out with Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lazy one is not so bad.

“UNBELIEVABLE!” He yells. “You knew it wasn't yours and you still took it! You have some nerve, Leila!.” He looks at my hand where the evidence of the explosion is still visible. It didn't hurt, but it had given me a red stain on my hand, as proof that I was the one who took the cream puff.  
Really a quite crafty anti-theft spell. I think to myself. If I can learn it, I can probably modify it, so that I can use it against thieves myself. But without the exploding-of-my-stuff part. Though that was pretty awesome as well. I smile.

“Are you seriously smiling, right now?” Belphegor asks me, annoyed. “You're not feeling guilty at all, do you?”

Beelzebub tries to calm his twin. “It wasn't like that, Belphie... It was actually my faul-”

“That doesn't matter to me, Beel. I know who you are and that you sometimes can't control your hunger. But that doesn't give HER the right to touch my food!” He points accusingly at me.

“She did it, because Beel was about to sink his teeth in us, Belphie. He had no control over it.” James tries to explain.

“I am really sorry for grabbing your cream puff, Belphegor.” I look at him pleadingly. “I can make new ones, if you like that?”

Belphegor looks at James, and then at me and starts blushing. “Whatever. I'm done with this. See ya!” He frowns at us one last time and then he stomps out of the kitchen.

Beelzebub looks sad and I feel sorry for him again. He looks like a puppy that was kicked and I just want to give him a hug so that he is smiling again. What is it with this demon, that I still want to be friends with him, even if I'm also so scared of him? “Maybe you guys could go after him to talk with him? I don't think he wants to see me now.”

“Yeah, but what about the syrup?” I ask.

“Belphie is the Avatar of Sloth. I don't think he is going to hunt you down like some of us can do. But if he does, James can give him a command like he did with me, right?” Beelzebub pats us both on the back and pushes us out of the kitchen. “I need to go clean up here, before Lucifer sees it.”

“Allright Leila, let's go see if we can salvage this thing with Belphie.” James links my arm in his and we start to look where Belphegor might have gone to. “Usually, when he wanted to be alone when I was here last year, he went up to the attic room.” He tells me.

“But that is my room now, right?”

“Yeah, but it could be that he has forgotten that. Since its only been a few hours since Lucifer assigned you that room. Let's go see, okay?”

James was right. When we reach the stairs that go up towards the attic, we see Belphegor almost at the top allready.

“Hey Belphie! Wait up!” James calls out, and Belphegor stops.

“What are you two doing here? Leave me alone.”

“We were worried about you and Beel, Belphie.” James explains.

“I don't need you to worry about that, James.” Belphegor looks to his feet grumpily. Refusing to look at either of us. “That will work itself out eventually, as we always do.”

“Are you really that mad at me?” I ask him carefully. His eyes snap up by the sound of my voice and he looks me straight in the eyes. Dammit... Again. I need to learn to avoid looking any of these demons straight in the eyes. It's so against my nature, though. To not look at someone who I am talking to.

“Ugh... No... I'm not really mad at you, Leila.” He says, starting to blush again. “It's just that I feel attracted to you right now. It's probably because of the syrup. I feel this fire flaring up inside me when I look at you or hear your voice. And I...” He sighs. “I'm just afraid I'm going to do something crazy if I'm around you, okay!” He says, annoyed. Then he turns around and climbs the rest of the stairs.

“Where are you going?” I yell after him.

“To my attic room to be away from you two, obviously!” He yells back and we hear a door slam shut.

James and I look at each other. Oh crap, he's in my room now and from the sound of it, he locked us out. We run up the stairs too and James starts banging on the door. “Open up, Belphie! You can't lock yourself up in this room anymore!”

“Sure I can! Go away!”

“Belphie! This is Leilas room now! Come on!”

We hear silence. And then some really strong curses. And then he comes to open the door.

“Fine, you're right. I forgot about that. Sorry” He walks back into the room and flops down on my bed. “You're in. Happy now? I guess we have to solve this issue anyway, right?”

I can see him doing his best to try to stay angry. I'm not really sure what we should do now and when I look at James I see he's going to wait and see what Belphegors next move is. It seems like James doesn't want to go and command these demons around unless it is necessary. I admire that about him. It's still a bit scary for me, though. But I know, he won't let them hurt me.

“Allright then.” Belphegor starts, looking at me. “Listen. I'm not as bad as Beel when it comes to food, but I still take it seriously if someone takes something from me. Are you really sorry for eating my cream puff?”

“Well, I didn't actually eat it...” I try to defend myself. “I mean, it was kind of in self-defense?” I try to make excuses, but I see that it makes Belphegor even more annoyed. “I am really sorry that you don't have it anymore and like I said, I can make new ones, if you want?” I continue, in the hopes that at some point I say something that makes him forgive me.

“Okay.” He says.

“Okay?” I ask.

“Yes, you can make me new ones and I do believe you didn't mean to do it on purpose.” He says and gives me a small smile.

“Oh, okay! Thanks for forgiving me!” I'm really relieved and start rambling about something that I had on my mind for a while now. “Now, about that spell you put on that cream puff. That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that? If I have an idea how it works, I can modify it to...”

James starts laughing as Belphegor looks at me surprised, and then quasi-annoyed. “Seriously? It doesn't sound like you are sorry about it at all! Now if you really want me to forgive you...” He lies down on my bed with his hands folded under his head. “Hmhm... Yeah. I think you two will have to work for my forgiveness...”

James and I look at each other: _What is he up to?_  
 _I don't know._  
 _I'm not going to do anything weird!_  
 _Me neither, don't worry!_ He gives me a wink.

“How about this... You two are going to give me a massage. Until I tell you, you can stop.” He gives us a cheeky grin. “Well...?”

“Fine.” I say. “No guarentees you will like it, though.”

“Don't listen to her, we're pretty good at it, actually.” James tells him and I give him a look, then roll my eyes. What is he trying to do here? “Leila, you do the shoulders, and I do the back. Okay?”

“Sure.”

With a triumphant smirk, Belphegor takes off his hoodie and moves to lay on his stomach on my bed. I go sit on the bed on one side of him and James on the other side and then we start massaging the demon. I seriously don't know how this is my life now. This morning I was on my way to have a vacation in London and now I'm in the Devildom, massaging a demon? Because I really want to earn his forgiveness? Why?

In the meantime, Belphegor really seems to enjoy his massage, judging by the sounds he is making. He compliments James. “...Mmm... If I had known this a year ago, James, I would have asked you to give me more massages.”

“Sure, Belphie. Anytime you need one you can ask. Deal?” James tells him. I roll my eyes. See? This is exactly what I mean, James is way too nice.

“Really? I'll take you up on that.“ Belphegor smiles at him. Then he turns to me. “You're good at this too, Leila...” He starts complimenting me, but I cut him off.

“Yeah? Well... I'm not included in that deal. Ugh! This is exhausting. Demon muscles are much harder to massage.”

Belphegor smiles wickedly at me. “Maybe so. But for now you are not allowed to stop until I say you can stop, remember?

“Let's make that happen then, shall we?” I'm done with massaging him. I go lie down on my side next to him and give him a sweet smile, which makes him raise an eyebrow, but he looks fascinated at me. I softly run a finger down his spine, making him squirm.

“Wh-h-hey! That tickles! Cut it out!”

“I'm sorry, did you say I should stop?” I ask in a sweet voice, running another finger down his spine, making him squirm some more. James has caught on to my plan and gives me a big grin. Then he starts to unceremoniously tickle Belphegors sides.

“I do think he said that, Leila. Are you sure we should stop now, Belphie?”

“Ah! Hahaha! Argh! You two! Okay, now you've really done it! This means war!” He growls, but we can hear him laughing.

He throws James off of him and pounces me, tickling me mercilessly. Okay, fair enough, I started it after all, but now I can't breath from laughing!

“Aaaah! Help! Stop tickling me, pleeaase!!”

“Allready giving up? You're no fun at all.” He says, but he is smiling down at me and stops tickling. He leans down, looking into my eyes. “Hm, this is nice, Leila. Maybe this syrup isn't so bad, after all.” He says, while stroking my hair away from my face gently. “I'm going to kiss you...”

James sees me being frozen again, unable to look away from the demons hypnotizing gaze. “Allright, Belphie. That's enough. I command you to get off of Leila right now, Belphegor.”

Belphegor gives James an angry look. He grumbles, but he does get off of me. “Seriously, James. You couldn't have waited until after I kissed her?” He looks dissapointed.

“That was kind of the point, Belphie. You don't want her to dislike you, now do you? Look at her, she wouldn't have forgiven you if you did it like this. I know my bestie slash cousin.” Both guys watch me run away from them and into my bathroom. A shower! That's what I need. I needed to wash up anyway, after the whole cream puff disaster, but now I also need to do something about my red face! Good thing I allready had put a change of clothes in there before I left my room, earlier.

When I return, I see them both texting on their phones, like nothing had happened. James tells me what it is about. Apparently Beel had remembered a snack stashed somewhere and had forgotten about cleaning the kitchen. Then Lucifer discovered it in a whipped creamed state and was trying to find the culprit. But everybody put the blame on someone else, until Belphegor said it was my fault for touching his cream puff. By then, by the looks of it, Lucifer was allready tired of the conversation and demanded that whoever was to blame, should start cleaning immediately. Or else.

After this, Belphegor turns to James. “I’m glad you’re back with us James, so that we get to mess around like this again. It’s always fun with you.” He looks at me. “I’m glad you brought her with you as well, I like her.”  
“You can give me a command too, Leila.” Belphegor now says to me. “I think I would like it, if you did that.” He gives me a wink and another cheeky smile.

“Oh, umm... Can I take a rain check?” I ask him, not sure what to think of that. “I do wish to learn that spell, but I don't want to command it from you.”

“Sure, you got it.” He gives me a hug. “We will talk about it later. For now, I'm going to help Beel clean the kitchen. Oh, and don't forget that you owe me cream puffs. See ya later!” And off he goes.


	8. Asmodeus Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he okay? Or is he faking it.

I'm feeling myself finally be able to relax for a bit, for the first time today.  
James is in my bathroom trying to clean himself up as best as he can. Even though we have the same height, I can't loan him some of my clothes sadly, my taste is very feminine. And besides that, we have very different bodyshapes. James is very masculine, with his broad shoulders and smaller hips and I'm more feminine. And I'm a bit chubby, even though James always says I'm perfect. I smile. I think he really does think I'm perfect, even though I'm definitely not, just because of the reason that I'm his favorite person in the world, like he is mine.  
I'm lying on my new bed, almost dozing off, when James phone starts chiming again. They're from Beelzebub this time. I ask James for permission to read it. He agrees, so I read everything out loud through the bathroom door.

**Beelzebub <> James  
**

< Hey, there's something you should know.  
< Asmo is looking for Leila, James.  
< He came by the kitchen just now and he asked where she was.  
< Belphie and I went ahead and said we didn't know.  
< There might be trouble if he finds her, so we thought we'd warn you.

James comes out of the bathroom immediately after I have finished reading. “Okay, that definitely is trouble, we have to get you out of here.” He says while drying his hair and torso with a towel.

“But why? I can lock the door, right?”

“Because this is probably the next place he will be looking for you, since this is your room now. And unless you know a spell to lock the freaking Avatar of Lust out of your room, that lock won't do much for you. Let's go to Mammon.” He laughs at my surprised expression.

"Mammon?"

"Oh, absolutely! He definitely won't share us with Asmo!"

“Okay, but at least wear a T-shirt of mine. Because if he sees you like that, it's you who is in trouble!” I go look for the most neutral looking one I have. “Sorry, its baby-blue... But at least it's not sparkly?” He smiles and puts it on. It's too tight on his chest and shoulders and I doubt this will deter the Avatar of Lust, but at least it's something.

“It's fine. Let's go.”

When we have almost reached Mammons room, we hear someone calling out. “Leila! James! There you are!”

We look back and see Asmodeus running up to us. I can just hear James say “Uh-Oh!”, before we are both being knocked over like bowling pins.

“Oof!”

Asmodeus is lying on top of us, somehow able to pin us both down. These demons are really strong! “Where have you been! I have been looking aaaall over for you two! Have you any idea how much I want you?” His cheeks are flushed with excitement.

“Asmodeus, wait...” I try, but he doesn't even hear me. He just starts kissing us both all over our faces. I'm really starting to panic now! We're in the middle of the hallway! What the hell?

“That's enough, Asmo. Stop it.” I hear James command him, but it doesn't sound the way as he would normally command them. From what I heard up until now. I wonder if it would work?

“Yeah. You're right, James. We can't do anything too risky in the hallway here.” Asmodeus gets off of us and I'm feeling relieved. Apparently the command did work. I think? “But do you have any idea I much I missed you? Uhhh... I just can't take it anymore!” And then he starts wheezing.

I look worried at the wheezing demon before us. He's holding his chest like he is having a heart attack. “Are you allright? What's wrong?”

“You better not be faking it, Asmo.” James tells him sternly.

I look at James: _That's not very nice._  
 _I'm telling you, he's faking it._  
 _Are you sure?_  
 _Well, not entirely..._ I see James looking at Asmodeus doubtfully. It does look convincing, how the demon is gasping for air.

“Uhhh... You have to take me to my room. I can't go alone... Uhhh...” He wheezes. “Please?”

When we reach Asmodeus room, I look around. It looks really pretty and cosy and was definitely not what I was expecting from the Avatar of Lust. For some reason I expected a lot of sextoys and that kind of stuff, but instead I see lots of mirrors and a walk-in closet that is probably bigger than the bedroom itself. Another door in the back of the room stands open and I can see a glimpse of an enormous bathroom. But all that doesn't matter for the moment, because I hear Asmodeus still wheezing. It sounds really bad.

“Uuhhg... My chest feels so tight... It's like I'm suffocating...”

“Should we call a doctor?” I look at James. “Do they have anything like that in the Devildom?”

“Of course.” He says, “But let's call Lucifer first.”

Asmodeus grabs his hands before he can get his phone out of his pocket and wheezes. “Jaaames! Please, James... Help me on my bed.”

James shrugs at me and helps Asmo on his bed, after which he is pulled in a tight embrace next to the demon, who quickly grabs James phone and slides it to the floor. But we didn't notice that. “Leilaaa...” He wheezes once more. “Please Leila, can you help me unbutton my shirt? I really don't feel so good.”

“Sure, if you think that might help...”

When I'm busy doing that, he pulls me on top of him. “Ooohhh, this feels nice... You undressing me... The both of you here in my arms... Even if I die now from the effects of the syrup, I think this wouldn't be so bad. Though it would be even nicer if we were all au-naturel...” He sighs. And I can feel his hand traveling down my back and under my blouse.

I look at James: _Okay, is he faking it, or what?_  
 _I have no idea!_  
 _Try to command him again._  
 _Definitely!_ He nods.

“I command you, Asmodeus. Let. Us. Go.”

“Oh Fiiine!” Asmodeus pouts, but lets us go. We all go sit up straight. “The effects allready wore off when you gave me that command back in the hallway, you know. I don't really need an aphrodisiac, being the Avatar of Lust. I'm allready smitten with both of you.”

“Really Asmo? Come on!” James asks him. “You didn't have to go that far for getting a hug from us, you know? You really worried Leila.”

Asmo looks at me apologetic. “I didn't mean to scare you. I just have missed James so much. I didn't even had fun going out, when he was up in the Human World! That's not like me at all, you know? And now he has brought his cousin here, who is just as cute! And I just wanted to spend some quality time with the two of you.”

“And you thought this was the best way to do it?” I ask him.

He smiles. “Hmmhmm... Maybe not. But certainly the most fun way for me!” He looks at James. “What in the Three Worlds are you wearing, by the way, James? I can't decide if it looks good on you or not...” He starts wandering his hands over James' chest and shoulders. I giggle.

“Oh that. Well, you may have heard the tale of the exploding cream puff, by now?” James starts explaining. He lets Asmodeus feel him up, but is mindfull his hands don't stray to inappropriate places. “After that, I needed a change of clothes, but we were in Leilas room first so she could clean herself up and she let me borrow this from her until I'm able to get to to my room.”

“At least it's not sparkly.” I add, which makes Asmodeus and me burst out giggling. “He hates that on himself.”

“Oh yes, I know he hates that!” Asmodeus smiles at me. “But seriously, James. The color is awful on you, but this type of clothing really brings out your figure. Now I have some new ideas to dress you up.”

“I does kind of look good, right?” I agree with Asmodeus.

James smiles good-naturedly. “So let me get this straight. Now I have two of you who think I'm a dress-up doll?”

“Oh noo! Don't worry, James. I would never do that to you. I will only encourage you, you know that, right?” I give him a hug.

“Right.” Asmodeus chimes in. “Encouraging. That's what I'm doing all the time. By discouraging you to wear outfits that I tore up in rags.”

I look threatening into Asmodeus eyes. Which are beautiful and intense like the others, but for some reason not hypnotizing to me. Maybe that only happens when the syrup is still effective? “If you EVER do that to any of my clothes, Asmodeus, I promise you, I WILL put a curse on you that breaks out your skin! Understood?”

While I hear James burst out laughing again at that, Asmodeus looks at me with a mix of fear and awe. “Understood. But Leila, you threatening me just now, I find that really attractive...” He moves in to try and kiss me again. But before he can do that, his door opens.

“Asmodeus...”

“Uh-oh, I know that voice” Asmodeus looks at the door where Lucifer had appeared.

“Ugh... Really... I figured this is what you'd be up to.” Lucifer sighs. “I don't believe you, Asmo... Beel told me that you we're after Leila and James, so I was looking for all of you.” He continues. "Looks like I showed up just in the nick of time, didn't I, Leila?”

I want to say something, but before I can do it Asmodeus jumps up, offended. “Excuse me?! Don't talk as if I pose some sort of danger, Lucifer!”

“But you do pose a danger, Asmo.” Lucifer says. He then ignores Asmodeus alltogether and focusses on James. “James, I'd like you to take this to Levi's room for me. Take your cousin with you. It's a package from Akuzon. Somehow it got delivered to my room instead.”

“Wait a minute, though Lucifer... Are you sure you're allright?” Asmodeus asks him. “Didn't you have some of that Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup-soup as well?”

“I did” He gives Asmodeus an arrogant look. “Do you think something like that would affect me? Don't be ridiculous. Now, come on, James, Leila. Time to go.”

Asmodeus picks up James' phone from the floor and gives it back to him. He then walks with us to the door to wave at us as we walk out with Lucifer. “Byee, James and Leila! See you later!” And I wave back. Asmodeus isn't so bad. I think.


	9. Leviathans Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a friend!

Outside, Lucifer gives James the package and tells him that Leviathan should be still in his room.

James and I both observe him curiously:  
 _It doesn't look like he is affected, right?_  
 _Well, he is a very powerful demon._  
 _Could he be faking it?_  
 _Why should he?_  
 _He loves you, right? He doesn't show anything now!_  
 _Yeah, strange..._

“When you two are done staring at me and making faces at each other, you can get going.” Lucifer tells us and gives us a stern look. “I trust you can handle things from here.” Then he turns around and walks off.  
We giggle a little. Admittedly it must look funny to see our silent conversations. Then James walks us to Leviathans door and knocks.

Silence. James knocks again.

“If you want to enter my room, then say the secret phrase. If you get it right, I suppose I'd be willing to let you in.”

“Secret phrase? Really?” I say. “What is he, 10?”

James laughs, but then sets his face to a solemn expression and starts: “The second lord attempted to steal the Lord of Corruption's platypus, which could lay golden eggs. Having incurred the wrath of the Lord of Corruption for this misdeed, it was ordered that the second lord would be forever dubbed The Lord of Fools.”

It comes out so fluently that I stare at James with open mouth. He grins at me and shrugs: _It was an interesting time back then._  
 _Yeah? No kidding!_ I giggle.

In the meantime, we hear Leviathans excited voive coming through the still closed door. “You remembered the secret phrase! I thought you would forget about it in the Human World. And everything else about our friendship, but no! You are really different from anyone else, James. Did you know? You're the only human I ever considered a friend, James. The only one!” And after that, he continues with an official sounding voice. “You may enter.”

When we enter, however, Leviathan backs away from us. “Wait stop! You brought Leila with you?”

“Yeah, we came to give you your package” I tell him as a sweep my eyes through the room.

One wall looks like it's one giant aquarium, the kind you see in zoos. I don't see any fish in it, however. Or is that a tiny goldfish, there? I'm not sure. The ceiling looks like it is made from a thick glass too, with a layer of water in it and lights above the water, so that it shimmers in the room with a magical underwater glow. He has a LOT of equipment of all kinds. Everywhere I look there is underwater themed art. And another wall is basicly a showcase for all sorts of figurines. And for some reason, there's a bathtub in the middle of the room. When I look closer, I conclude that he probably uses it as a bed, considering the blankets and pillows.

I want to give him the package, but he stops me. “Don't move! Not another step closer!” He looks angry so I step back and put the package on the floor.

“Come on, Levi. Don't be so rude.” James tries.

But Leviathan continues. “I mean it! I'm not playing around here. I mean, wh-what if the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup kicks in, huh?” He looks so anxious, I'm feeling a bit sorry for him. “L-Like, I might lose contol and just... Make a m-move on one of you!” He blushes at the very idea.

I can't help but burst out laughing. I know it's mean, but I can't help it. James frowns at me and pokes me with an elbow. Giving me a look: _Stop it!_

“Don't laugh!” Leviathan yells at me. “It can happen! I can suddenly start acting all lewd and taken over by lust, like Asmo, under the influence of that syrup!” He forgets to stutter, angered by my reaction. “Aaah, I don't want to think about it!”

James says to him. “Calm down, Levi. You know that's not like you at all. We trust you, right Leila?”

“Sure!” I give Leviathan a grin. There is not a moment I think this demon will try to kiss me without permission. He can't even make eye contact right now. No danger of getting hypnotized.

“You trust me?” Levi looks at us surprised. “Leila...”

“Yeah?” I ask him.

“I appreciate it, but I'm not sure you should trust me, Leila. I feel the syrup kicking in. I sort of do not trust MYSELF right now..." He fidgets with the package I had slided towards him. "You're a girl, Leila. I haven't hugged a girl in forever. Not since Lilith. I want to know what it feels like again...” He's blushing heavily now. I remember now that Leviathan was one of the few who did not ambush me in the demonic grouphug earlier.

“You only want to hug?” James asks him.

“Yeah? Isn't that enough?” He looks at James as if he asked some dumb question. He starts yelling again, almost in a panic. “It's stupid for an otaku to be taken over by lust like this! This is all normie stuff. Okay... I need to calm down! I need to think of other stuff... I need to go gaming...”

“Levi, wanting to hug someone is a sign of friendship. Not lust. Unless Asmo does it. Don't you want to become friends with Leila?” James calms him down. We see that Leviathan has to think about that. “You will have two human friends, does that sounds good to you?”

“Do you like anime? And gaming? Manga? And cosplay?” He asks me.

I nod. “Absolutely! I like a lot of those things. I'm not good at any of it, but I definitely enjoy doing it crappy.” I give him a grin. “And I think your room is so cool! The best one I have seen so far!”

“Really? You wen't in other rooms, but mine looks the best?” He likes that. “Well, obviously you're not good at gaming, you're a Normie after all.” He is saying it, like it's a matter of fact. But I won't let him get away with it.

“I'm a witch and the granddaughter of Solomon and I'm on vacation in the Devildom.” I say dryly. “There's nothing normal about me, Weirdo. Yeah, that's right. If you keep calling me a Normie, then I keep calling you a Weirdo. Deal with it, I dare you.” But I smile at him.

James, in the meantime, is watching this exchange with amusement. I know how much he likes it when I forget my shyness and now he sees the same thing happening with Leviathan.

Leviathan looks at me. Then grins too. “Okay, James. I kind of like her. I think I want to become friends with her.” He looks at James. “How do I do that? How do you become friends with a girl?” He asks, insecure. It makes me giggle and it melts my heart. This demon is definitely the sweetest!

“Just go give her a hug, Leviathan.” James commands him, almost in a tired voice, but I see him laughing too.

“A-A-Are you sure? Oh-okay...” He storms up to me and envelopes me in a tight hug, spinning me around. Yup, definitely an effect from the syrup, I doubt he would do it like this without it's influence. But I don't mind it. I never made a friend so fast as this before and I bet this is also the case for Leviathan.

When the effects wear off, he sets me down. Still beaming, but now a little shy again. I link an arm with his and one with James and ask him. “Now, you mentioned something about manga? Do you want to show me what you got? I bet Devildom manga is much different, right? I don't like anything too scary, though.”

“You don't? You ARE a witch though, right?”

I shrug. “It's just who I am, Levi. Being a witch, it just means I can do magic as a human. And I'm pretty good at it too. You can't judge a book by it's cover, you know.”

He huffs. "Sounds like you're a braggart." But Leviathan then starts to enthousiastly showing me his entire room and all his stuff. When we find something for me to read, he puts me on the beanbag and turns to James. “Let's do some gaming, James. It has been so long! I have so much new stuff to show you.”

“Okay let's do that.” James tells him. “I can use some relaxation after the night we're having. Right, Leila?”

I nod absent-minded, allready burried in my manga story “...Mhm... Definitely. Go have fun...”

After only half an hour of peace, however, James phone starts chiming again, very insistantly. All three of us groan: Now what? James picks up his phone and only sees a whole list of Angry-Demon stickers appearing.

Leviathan looks over his shoulder. “Are those from Mammon? What is he doing? Are those all the same stickers?”

“Seriously?” I ask, still reading. “Don't react to that kind of childish behaviour, James.”

Leviathan agrees with me. “Yeah, that will only encourage him to do that all the time, if you indulge him.” He nods. ”Let's keep gaming.”

James wants to agree with us, but the stickers keep coming in. It's a whole barrage of them and quite annoying. He sighs and says. “And now he send me a Crying-Demon sticker. This not good. I have to go see him. Come on, Leila.”

“I can't stay here?”

“Better not.” He shakes his head. “Not until we're sure that all my demons are cured from the syrup.”

I sigh. Then nod. “I guess you're right. I'll see ya later, Levi. Don't be a stranger and come visit my room when all this is over, yeah?”

“Definitely.” He hugs me. “Go find that moron.”


	10. Mammon is the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my first pact.

When we finally get to Mammons room, like we planned before Asmodeus kidnapped us, we see Mammon in distress, pacing around his room like a caged animal. He looks at James with a furious expression and starts shouting. I feel a bit scared , but James let me know it's okay. Apparently Mammon is like a dog that barks loud, but never bites.

I'm not entirely convinced when he gets right in James face, yelling. “Grr... James! Why didn't ya come to my room first, huh? WHY?!”

James starts to explain. “We couldn't help it, Mammon. First, I had to rescue Leila from Satan. Then Beel almost ate us. Then we had to get Belphie out of Leilas room, we were actually planning to come to you after that...”

Mammon looks a bit calmer now, but still shouts. “So why didn't ya? Are my brothers more important to ya? More important than THE Mammon?”

I snort at that.

Mammon gives me a dirty look. “What are ya laughin' at?”

But James continues, before Mammon can set his full attention on me. “Of course not, Mammon! You were my first pact after all! But the thing is, while we were on our way to you, Asmo kidnapped us and-”

“Ugh! That guy! I told him a thousand times to stay away from ya!”

“Exactly! But the point is, that at least now he is not under the influence of the syrup anymore.”

I can see that this helps a little to calm Mammon down, I guess he was really worried for James. So best not tell him that the syrup barely made a difference on Asmodeus behaviour... I got to admire James for telling the story in such a way that it makes Mammon calm down completely.

“... then Lucifer found us in Asmo's room and told us to deliver a package to Levi. You know how hard it is to say no to Lucifer, right Mammon?”

He huffs. “I aint afraid of no Lucifer. But I guess it's harder for ya.”

“We were just about to go to you, when you started texting like that. You shouldn't text me like that Mammon, it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Hmf! It's just not good enough, that's what I'm sayin'! I should be number one! I was your first! And now you are doin' everythin' to protect this new human? How could you, James.”

Wait, is he jealous of me? He does realize were cousins, right? I give James a look and he looks at me like he was surprised by that last comment as well.

“You're number one on my list, y'know James? Always.”

I see James getting irritated. “Allright, now calm down, Mammon. Leila is my cousin. And my best friend long before I met any of you. Of course she comes first. Pact or not. I don't want to see you act jealous of that anymore, or we are going to have a problem, Mammon.”

Mammon looks surprised by that. “Oh right. I guess you're right. But y'know James, I can't help it. I missed ya so much when ya were away. You were all I thought about. I couln't even come up with plans to make money!”

James laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah right! Like I would believe that, Mammon!”

Mammon gives him a big grin. “Okay, maybe it was fifty-fifty. The time I spend thinkin' of you and makin' money.” Then sternly, like he has to convince us. “It's still no way for the Avatar of Greed to act!”

“True, true.” James agrees.

“I feel so strange, James.” Mammon sighs and he's blushing now. “I've got this fire burnin' inside me. When I think of you, it's like my head is spinnin'.”

“Is that because of the syrup, you think?” I ask.

“What? No, of course not! I always loved James! I just don't know what to do with it now! It's this burning feelin'...” He almost sounds desperate now.

“James can help you make it go away, if you want.” I suggest and James nods.

Mammon looks at James. “Make it go away? You mean by making me obey a command, my feelings will go away? I don't want them to go away...” He sighs, obviously conflicted. It looks to me like he wants to stay this honest with James, but he is also really hurting.

I look at James: _You should help him._  
 _Yeah..._ I can see James conflicted as well, he looks happy that Mammon is this honest with him, but he doesn't want him suffering like this.  
 _It's hurting him like this, because he's not being himself._

 _Yeah, You're right._ He nods at me and then tells Mammon in a commanding tone. “Come give me a hug, Mammon.”

A flash of relieve crosses over Mammons face. Maybe he was also a bit afraid of the kind of command he would get from James, I think to myself, remembering the chat from earlier.

He moves to give James a huge hug. “Ahhh, thank you James. That's just what I needed. A great big hug from you...” Then suddenly, like waking up from a sleep, he tenses up. “Oy! Whatever I said just now, forget that, you got that?! It was the syrup talkin'!”

“It was still very sweet, Mammon.” I tell him.

He narrows his eyes at me. “Yo, new human! Let's get this straight right away: The GREAT Mammon is never sweet! Ya got that?”

I put my hands up, laughing. “Allright, allright! Got it!” I see James laughing too. It is quite amusing to see Mammon switch from tender to offended so quickly all the time. I think I'm going to love this demon, just because of this.

“I'm just thinking though,” Mammon continues. “Ya don't got any pacts here, do ya, new human? That's dangerous for ya, ya know?”

“I think I can manage, Mammon. I am not completely defenseless.” I tell him.

“Hmm... Yeah, maybe. You're Solomons kid or somethin' right?” He is inspecting me with a serious expression. “Still, I think it would be good for ya, if ya had at least one pact with a demon here.”

“Wait, am I hearing this right, Mammon? Are you offering a pact for my favorite bestie?” James asks him surprised, but with a bright smile.

“Wh-! What are ya talkin' about? I said no such thing!” Mammons face flushes. “But if ya wanted one, I wouldn't say no to ya.”

“Well...” I say. “I'm actually not really interested in making pacts with demons.”

Both James and Mammon are looking at me, dissapointed. “Why not?”

“Because it seems so exhausting to manage demons. I see it with you, James. It's like you're their mom, or something.” Mammon seems offended by that, but James laughs. “And I see it with Solomon, who has even more...” I continue.

“He's not my mom.” Mammom huffs. “I don't even have a mother!”

“I don't think that's her point, Mammon. But listen, Leila. You said I live longer, because I made pacts, right?” I nod and James continues. “Even now that I have demons to hang out with, it would become lonely for me once you have grown old without me and died. Thinking about it, allready makes me sad...”

I'm a bit shocked. It had crossed my mind as well, but hearing it out loud, suddenly makes it real.

“It would be nice to spend more time together, right? I'm not saying you should do the same as me or Solomon, but...” he trails off.

“I don't want to give up my soul for a longer life.” I say determined. Telling him the real reason behind my hesitation. “I'm sorry, James. I can't put my soul on the line, I would never do that. Not even for you. You understand, right?”

He nods, but he still looks a bit sad.

“Yo! New human! Who said anythin' about a soul? I want to make a pact with ya, to protect ya. That's all! Ya seem to be worth it to me, ya got that? The Great Mammon has an eye for valuable things!” Mammon says in his loud voice. “James didn't promise his soul to any of us. I can't believe ya even think that! Now stop bein' stubborn, and make a pact with me!”

I look surprised at him and then at James, who nods and looks at me pleadingly.  
 _Should I really do it?_  
 _I would love it, if you did._  
 _I'm scared!_  
 _Mammon is the best choice for a first pact, trust me._  
 _Okay..._

He then tells Mammon in my place. “She'll do it, Mammon. Be good for her.”

“Allright!” Mammons face lights up. “That's my human! And my new human!” He throws his arms around us. “Let's get this startin'.”

Mammon grabs my hand and traces with the nail from his indexfinger a pattern on the inside of my wrist and speaks some kind of rite in Demonic. It starts to glow and tingle a little and then it dissappears. Suddenly I feel a strong connection with him. I can't really explain how it feels, but it feels like trust. It feels like I suddenly can understand what is going on in his mind. And, for a demon, I think he has a good character, in general. It also feels like I can sense his demonic power, almost like I can access it. He is powerfull and it feels really good.

Mammon looks into my eyes. His expression serious and inquisitive. It's like he can feel the same from me. Then he smiles and tells me. “You're strong. But more importantly: You're a good human, aren't ya? I'm glad we did this.”

“Me too.” I tell him. And I mean it.

“I'm so happy!” James yells and he hugs us both. “We got to tell the others right now!”

“What? No!” Mammon yells, suddenly shocked. “They're gonna be pesterin' me about it!”

“Don't worry, Mammon. I make sure they won't.” James tells him, as he grabs his phone. Then he starts chatting. Mammon grabs his phone as well, to see what will be happening and I read with him.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

< **James:** Okay, so listen to this, guys. Mammon just made a pact with Leila.  
< **Satan:** What?! You're kidding!  
< **Asmodeus:** Was he tricked into making a pact again?  
< **Leviathan:** LOLOLOL what a moron!

“Wow...” I say. “Rude!”

< **Mammon:** Oy! It was nothin' like that!

Mammon jumps into the defense and I tell him to calm down. “Let James handle this, yeah? Trust him.” He grumbles a bit, but he stays out of the chat. Even though it takes him a lot of effort.

< **Belphegor:** Still impressive of her. She's only here, what: half a day? Must be some kind of record.  
< **James:** Cut it out and let me finish.  
< **James:** He offered it to her. No strings attached.  
< **Lucifer:** He did?  
< **Satan:** Really?  
< **Beelzebub:** Just like that?  
< **James:** Yes, now let me finish.  
< **James:** She refused at first.  
< **Satan:** She did? Why?  
< **Asmodeus:** Because he's a moron, of course.  
< **James:** No, because she didn't want to make any pacts at all.

Lots of **(Surprised-Demon stickers)**

< **James:** You all seem to think that because she is a witch and Solomons granddaughter, she is only here to make pacts.  
< **Satan:** True. I did think that.  
< **Lucifer:** Isn't that why she was brought here by him? Solomon mentioned something like that, I seem to remember.  
< **James:** Yes, but while that was no doubt Solomons intention, she is still her own person. And stubborn.  
< **Belphegor:** Heh, I like that.  
< **James:** And it took ME, not Mammon, a whole lot of convincing to make her change her mind.  
< **James:** So don't you dare pestering Mammon with this.  
< **Lucifer:** Well, you heard him. How hard it might be, we are not allowed to torture Mammon with making a new pact. **(Demon-With-Rolling-Eyes sticker)**  
< **Leviathan:** Lololol!  
< **James:** I mean it!  
< **Beelzebub:** It's okay, James. We won't be doing it.  
< **James:** Thank you, Beel.  
< **James:** Oh and one last thing. Mammon was one of the few of you, who behaved himself around her while under the influence of the syrup. He didn't try to take advantage of her not having a pact. Unlike some of you. He offered it to her to protect her. He is more than worthy to have a pact with her. Think about that.

There is silence after that for a long while, but we see dots appearing and disappearing on the screen like they want to type something, but are not sure what. Then Beelzebub is the first.

< **Beelzebub:** I am really sorry about how I behaved, James. Can you tell her that from me?

I read the message and nod to James.

< **James:** She accepts your apology.  
< **Satan:** I did try to take advantage of her while I was under influence of the syrup. It could have gone bad for her, if you hadn't stopped me. Tell her I'm sorry too.

I accept the apology when I read it.

< **James:** She accepts your apology too, Satan.  
< **Asmodeus:** Well... I'm not very different than usual, but yes. I should not come on so strong on someone fairly defenseless against my beauty. Especially since she's important to you, James.

I read it and can't help but laugh. James rolls his eyes.

< **James:** Whatever Asmo. **(Demon-Shaking-its-Head sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** I'm actually not sorry I tried to kiss her, to be honest.  
< **Belphegor:** Maybe I shouldn't have done it under the influence of the syrup, because it scared her.  
< **Belphegor:** But even though it wore off, I still feel like I want to try it again at some point.

I look at that with big eyes. Mammon starts typing, unable to stop himself now.

< **Mammon:** Oy! Ya better not be touchin' my new human against her will! Ya hear me?

A lot of **(Laughing- Demon stickers)** appear in the chat now.

< **James:** Right. You heard him. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)** I'll see you guys later.

And on that note he closes the chat and looks at us. “How are you feeling about this now?”

Mammon throws protectively his arm around me. “I'll protect her from Belphie, don't worry.” Which makes James laugh, because he knows I don't need that kind of protection.

“Yeah, about that, Mammon.” I tell him. “I appreciate it, but I am in general capable of fending off unwanted kisses. I make my own choices, understand? Please don't go fighting with him, okay? If you do, I WILL command you to stop.” Mammon looks at me, conflicted. It looks like he really wants me just for himself. But I'm firm with this. “I mean it, Mammon. No interfering with whomever I'm talking to out of my own free will, Okay? If it looks I'm being attacked, or can't get away, you can come rescue me, deal?”

He nods. “Deal. You're different from James, aren't ya?”

“I definitely am.” I laugh and give him a wink and a hug. “Any regrets allready?”

He laughs and hugs me back. It feels nice, to hug this demon I have a pact with now. “None at all.”


	11. Lucifers Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About curing the last of the demons

We decide to hang out in Mammons room a little more. It's messy and stocked with all kinds of expensive stuff, that no-one really needs. I mean, A pooltable in a bedroom? That would be more usefull in the common room, is my opinion. But when I suggest that, Mammon looks at me as if I'm crazy. Like he would share his stuff with his brothers? As if!! I also see a car up the stairs, and I decide to just not ask about that. I guess being greedy makes you do typical things.  
Then James phone chimes again. To our surprise its a message from Lord Diavolo himself!

**Diavolo <> James**

< Hello again, James!  
< How's your first day back in the Devildom going? It certainly has been a long time!  
< I wanted to let you know that I've arranged for you and your cousin to be able to stay with us for a while.  
< So relax and enjoy your time here.  
< After all, RAD's school festival is coming up soon. And you wouldn't want to miss that.

After this, almost immediately, James recieves another series of texts. From Lucifer this time. Mammon grumbles, sensing his time with his humans is almost up.

**Lucifer <> James**

< Did you see Diavolo's message? Because there are some things I need to discuss with you and your cousin related to it. Come see me right away.  
< I'm in the library.  
< I need you to come immediately, Is that clear?  
< Don't keep me waiting.

“So bossy.” I mumble, when he shows us. Mammon grins at me.

“I'm glad ya see it too, new human.” He says, patting me on my head, appreciatively. I smile at him, it's really not hard to see that Mammon is often a target. I will try to protect him from that. Unless he deserves it.

James just laughs. It doesn't bother him one bit. As usual, James is very easy-going. “Let's get going, Leila.”

“With luck, this will be the last of your demons to cure and then we can finally go to sleep.” I tell him, getting up with a groan. “This day has been exhausting!”

James walks out the door, laughing loudly at my complaint. “And this is only your first day.” He says to me. I give him a desperate look, which makes him laugh even more!

So that is how we enter Lucifers study in the library, with big grins on our faces, despite all the things that happened today.

Lucifer looks up from his work and he smiles as he sees our smiling faces. “It looks like you two have managed to keep a good mood during this whole event.” He tells us in a friendly tone.  
Then he continues. “Diavolo has arranged for you two to join a special exchange program at RAD. If you decide to join, you are allowed to stay in the Devildom until further notice. Solomon allready has gotten his forms send to him and will be joining in the program. All we need from you two is your signature on these forms.” He shows us where and gives us both a pen.

I see James allready enthousiastly putting down his name and signature. Then he gives me an encouraging nod to do so as well. I'm both nervous and excited when I sign. I feel like I have to do this thing now. I've gotten this far, right?

“You're going to like it, Leila.” He tells me once I have done it. An arm wrapped around my shoulders. “It won't always be easy, sometimes it can be dangerous even. But it will be such an adventure, that you won't regret it. And I'm so happy you're here with me, this time.”

I give him a smile.

Then Lucifer softly coughs, to get our attention. “I have here some things for you, Leila. First of all, a DDD. This looks like a device you know in the Human world as a cellphone. I'm sure you have seen it by now.”

“Oh, thank you! I was wondering if I could get one too!” I'm very happy with it and Lucifer smiles at my enthousiasm.

“Of course. Now, tomorrow you will go with James to Majolish to fit yourselves a schooluniform. You are to take any or all of my brothers with you as protection. I know you are a witch, but I am not taking any chances, before I know you well enough. Understood?” I nod. “For the uniform itself, you will have several more choices, as a female, but it has to keep the same aesthetics as a male uniform. By which I mean, you can have your choices in trousers, skirts, blouses, etcetera. But it will still have the same colors as a male uniform and a red sash over the shoulder, for example. Any questions so far?

I shake my head. It seems fair enough, so far. Majolish is probably some clothing store of a kind. I think to myself. No point in asking if I'm going to find out soon, anyway.

“Good. Did you think of a list of furniture you might need for your room? I'm afraid it has been a while since I've been up there. If you give me the list, I make sure to have everything ordered and delivered from Akuzon as soon as tomorrow.”

“That soon?” I ask. He nods. “Okay, I have made a list in my mind, let me write it down...” And I quickly start doing that. Afterwards, Lucifer takes the list and puts it besides his computer. Probably to order the things as soon as we leave.

“And finally.” Lucifer says. “The matter of our currency. If you look at your new DDD, you can see I took the liberty of downloading a bank account app for you.” I look, and indeed I see some kind of app with a currency sign. Lucifer continues. “Our currency is called Grimm. Apparently Solomon has opened a bank account for you down here, from the day you showed magical potential. Or so he told me. Here are the specifics, so you can access it.”

I try to get myself familiar with the app and insert the needed data. When I see the amount of Grimm that is allready on my account, my eyes go wide with how much it is. “Wow...” I hear James whistling next to me as he watches over my shoulder. “You're super rich down here, Leila. You can take Beel out to dinner in the fanciest restaurant, let him eat like there is no tomorrow and still have money to spare.”

Lucifer smiles and for the first time I see a spark of humor in his eyes. “Quite so. I would advise against telling that to Mammon, however. You best take up a job via the :D Jobs app with James or one of my brothers, to keep up appearances of being a poor exchange student.”

There are some other features on the DDD, but it seems Lucifer feels like he has explained the most important things now. I will ask James about them later.

While I'm still fiddling with my new DDD, James walks around the desk, to give Lucifer a hug. “Thank you for taking such good care of my cousin, Lucifer.”

To our surprise, Lucifer jumps up from his chair as if burned, as soon as James touches him. He tries to wave it off, but both me and James are looking at him with suspicion now.

“No need to be so jumpy, Lucifer.” James tells him. “It's only a hug.”

He looks Lucifer in the eyes and I can just see it happen. Lucifer looks back into his eyes and hypnotizes James with his gaze. I can't honestly tell if it went on purpose or not. It doesn't matter though, because I can see Lucifer grabbing onto James firmly and pins him on the desk, while James is unable to move or look away. Oh no!

“What is it James? Why are you staring at me like that?” I hear him whispering to James.

“...Something is off about you...” I hear James whisper back.

Lucifer is still holding him. ”Well, feel free to speculate all you want about what that might be.” he whispers, staring into his eyes.

I need to break that eye contact! I almost shriek. “Lucifer! Are you sure you are not affected by the syrup?!”

His eyes snap up to me, but this time I'm prepared to not look in the demons eyes. “Do you think you can make fun of me without any concequences?” He hisses to me. He tries to make eye contact with me, but I refuse. “Afraid to make eye contact?” He laughs loud and it scares the hell out of me. “I guess you allready learned something here. Truth be told, I was only faking not being under the influence of the potion. I have felt a burning desire for James since dinner now. And now it's getting too much to ignore. This is all your fault, James...”

He still won't let go of James, but I can see James is out of the hypnose now.

“But you don't want to hurt James, do you? He told me, you loved him.” I ask him pleadingly.

To my relief, he loosens his grip on James. “No, I don't want to hurt him.” He looks back at James, but this time it seems he doesn't hypnotizes him. I see him swallow. “I want you to give me a command, Master. Please...”  
He closes his eyes in embarrassement and he is getting flushed. Wow, I think to myself, that must have cost him a lot of pride.

He let's James stand up again, but he can't let go of him yet. I see James thinking and then commands Lucifer: “Kiss me.”

My jaw drops when I hear that. Is he gone insane? Won't that make it worse before it wears off? I'm really nervous when I watch Lucifer give James a smile and kisses him very passionately.

When the kiss ends, I can hear him whisper to James. “... Ever since you left the Devildom, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you... I even considered going to the Human World to find you and bring you back here... But never once did I imagine that you'd come back to me on your own...” He looks James in the eyes and sighs. “James... I love you. Truly and deeply.” And I see James give him a hug and another kiss.

I'm standing there, looking at the scene and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm not sure if they're from relief or from the romantic moment I just witnessed. It doesn't matter anyway. I run up to them and hug them both, which shocks Lucifer quite a lot.

“Ahem. Yes. I forgot for a moment we had a witness.” He straigthens his clothes. “I'm glad you are here for James, Leila. Even without a pact, you managed to protect him from me.” Then all business again. “Honestly, what was Levi thinking, bringing a potion like that in the house?”

“Yeah, it's a witch potion, that normally is used to subdue lower tier demons. Not nobility, like the Avatars. And when Solomon taught me about it, it sounded too awful to ever use.” I tell him. “I'm so relieved all of you are now cured from its influence! Sorry for hugging you...” I'm suddenly shy again.

“It's allright. You must have felt relieved.”

“You can say that again! After everything that has happened today... I'm just so incredibly tired...” I sigh and let out an enourmous yawn.

“Quite right.” Lucifer says to me. It's time for you both to go to bed.” But before he is finished speaking, we hear a crash. And then several people screaming.

“Now what?!” Lucifer and I say at exactly the same time, which makes James laugh aloud.

“You two are kind of alike.” he says, when we look at him. “Must be why I love you both so much!” I never would have thought to be compared to the Avatar of Pride, but I'm too tired to argue with him now. Lucifer seems to be on the same level on that.

Asmodeus comes in the study. “Lucifer! Help!”

“Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it.” Lucifer says. And honestly? I can understand him. Maybe I am a bit like him? I smile a little.

But Asmodeus says firmly. “I can't say I don't understand why you say that, but this is no time to indulge in escapism! So listen! Levi bought another bottle of Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup...”

“Oh my GOD! Why?!” I cry out, before I realize I probably should not say that word in the Devildom, because I get some very angry looks send my way.

“I'm not fond of the way she expesses herself,” Lucifer tells Asmodeus. “But she is right. Why?”

Asmodeus shrugs. “Who knows? It's Levi. Anyway, Mammon tried to steal it. Don't ask me why.” He looks at me when he says that. “But Levi found out and they ended up in a tug-of-war over it, then dropped it. And now they're both covered in syrup!!” He ends dramatically.

“I didn't hear a word you just said.” Lucifer tells him with a weary expression on his face. “I know nothing about it, and I'm going to keep it that way. Same goes for you two, James and Leila. Understand? Off to bed you go!”

We nod. I'm really not in the mood to go another round of curing demons. Gosh, what a bunch of idiots. I can see James thinking the exact same thing.

Asmodeus is almost in tears now “Lucifer... Aww, come on!”

While they keep discussing the situation, James and I walk out of the library. No more drama for us today, we've had enough.

“I would lock your room extra good tonight, Leila.” James tells me.

“Yeah... You too...” I say tired. “Do you mind if I go to my room right now? Also, I'm not taking Levi or Mammon with us to Majolish, tomorrow. Goodnight, James!” I hug him.

James laughs and hugs me back. “Goodnight!”


End file.
